


Fernweh

by AkiraHilar



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Anal Sex, Beso con bestia, Beso negro, Blood Drinking, Erotica, First comision, Gore, Hate to Love, Lobo come animales, M/M, Mucho sexo porque queremos y podemos, Oral Sex, Rough Sex, Soulmate-Identifying Marks, Vampire Katsuki Yuuri, Vampiro vuela en la luna, Wolf Victor Nikiforov, black kiss, descubrí como se pone etiquetas y me emocioné, obligatory engaged, wolf eats sheep
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-12
Updated: 2019-08-12
Packaged: 2020-08-20 04:21:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,537
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20221708
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AkiraHilar/pseuds/AkiraHilar
Summary: AU Fantasía Hombres Lobos/Vampiros: Victor-lobo, Yuuri-vampiro, Vicyuu, EróticoCuando el destino decide unir dos almas gemelas de dos razas que han vivido siglos de guerra encarnizadas, Yuuri y Víctor se ven obligados a acceder a pesar del odio que se tienen. Sin embargo, la convivencia les demostrará que hay cosas que anhelan aunque nunca haya estado en sus manos. ¿Las encontrará en su esposo?





	Fernweh

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into English available: [Fernweh](https://archiveofourown.org/works/23811283) by [SalemAyuzawa](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SalemAyuzawa/pseuds/SalemAyuzawa)

> AU Fantasía Hombres Lobos/Vampiros: Victor-lobo, Yuuri-vampiro, Vicyuu, Erótico

Cuando Yuuri abre sus ojos rojos, la oscuridad es la que besa sus labios. Las paredes las que susurran su llegada. Las sombras las que le dan la bienvenida. Un pálpito es suficiente para saber que su corazón muerto ansía algo: sangre. En el lecho que comparte tras su casamiento, no hay nada más que lo acompañe que el hambre, el deseo, las ansias. Su cuerpo vibra porque es hora de comer.

Se levanta con una suavidad solemne y mira a sus alrededores: grandes ventanas atrapadas en piedra, olor a humedad y caliza, sangre y carne. El palacio de Fernweh es conocido por estar dentro de una enorme montaña, oculto de la luz del mundo. Es perfecto para un ser como él.

Es el siglo V y la guerra entre vampiros y hombres lobos se detuvo, eso ha provocado que cada noche que antes era escenario de la barbarie donde los humanos eran perseguidos, ahora vivan en una relativa paz. Desde que apareció esa marca en su muñeca con el nombre de su esposo, todo se convirtió en una extraña unión para no blasfemar ante los dioses. Una donde hombres lobos y vampiros olvidaran sus diferencias para subsistir.

«Vaya injuria», piensa. Es ridículo. Puede que no pasé más de un mes antes de que uno mate al otro.

Se levanta y se viste con una manta negra que cubre su pantalón de seda. Luego desciende los escalones acaracolados en piedra húmeda hasta alcanzar el primer piso, donde el hedor de sangre y carne se incrementa. Las paredes son enormes piedras puestas una sobre otra que recogen allí el frío. Los arcos agrestes adornan los techos de la mansión y arriba están las antorchas que alumbran el sendero y besa la piel límpida del dios de la sangre. Yuuri camina hasta el final del largo pasillo, donde se encuentra un enorme salón, una mesa de madera rústica y los candelabros hechos con hierro y bronce para sostener las velas. Al final, allá bajo el pedazo de tronco que sirve de silla, está el origen de aquel olor nauseabundo.

Yuuri encuentra carne y sangre; una ternera es devorada por las grandes fauces de plata de una criatura absurdamente violenta y bella ante sus ojos. El pelaje blanco es iluminado por las llamas que danzan indómitas en el espacio. El rojo de la sangre brota para manchar a los pisos de piedra; la lengua rasposa y larga arrastra un pedazo de carne hasta su garganta y los órganos revientan entre sus garras enormes. La bestia mide más de un metro de alto así encorvada, con las patas peludas aferradas al suelo, la cola en alto agitándose con gozo mientras disfruta su alimento y sus dientes machacan más carne.

El vampiro le mira. Se pregunta aun qué clase de juego del destino lo ha unido con una criatura que no ha dejado de odiar ni de temer. Con sus ojos rojos y el hambre palpitando en su pecho, observa a su esposo como un animal que goza de su aperitivo.

—Despertaste —anuncia el lobo, mientras usa sus garras para abrir las costillas y sumir su hocico en la presa. Yuuri camina hasta un tronco y se sienta a mirar la pared—. ¿Tienes hambre? —pregunta con un tono divertido en su voz. Luego levanta su enorme cabeza y la sangre gotea entre sus encías—. Aquí la sangre sobra.

—No tomamos sangre de animales. Es humillante. —El vampiro le mira de reojo—. Mucho menos de una presa muerta.

Los dientes del lobo se estrellan contra un hueso y lo hace añicos, en toda respuesta. Yuuri decide levantarse e ir al otro salón, tras dar dos palmadas al aire.

El salón adyacente está conectado al comedor a través de arcos y columnas. Sin embargo, las antorchas no están encendidas allí, no hay fuego que le dé calor a la morada. Yuuri camina hasta el centro como una sombra de pie y observa a la luna creciente entre las ventanas enormes que hay sobre su cabeza. El fuego de la otra sala dibuja arcos y formas en el piso que él recorre.

—Has sido un esposo malhumorado y terco —escucha Yuuri a su espalda, y en las sombras bajo sus pies se ve la figura de aquel monstruo hacerse más grande gracias a las llamas—. No creas que para mí es divertida esta unión—. El lobo camina entre las columnas, sobre sus dos patas traseras, con su cola enorme a lo alto—. No fue más que petición de Mila. Dijo que haríamos enfurecer a la luna. —La figura hizo una metamorfosis y Yuuri fue capaz de verla en las sombras que cambian. También en el tono de voz que áspero se volvió más dulce—. Solo lo hice por mi pueblo.

En las sombras apareció una figura alta, la de un hombre. Yuuri se gira para enfrentarse al heredero de los lobos, Víctor, quien se presenta con su cuerpo desnudo, el cabello largo hasta su espalda, la cola y las orejas de lobo sobresaliendo porque era su orgullo. La sangre resbala entre sus dedos de manos y pies, también entre sus labios, mentón y cuello.

—Te hubiera matado si no tuvieras esa marca. —Víctor anuncia y señala en su muñeca el nombre de Yuuri.

—¿Qué te hace pensar que me hubieras ganado? —resuella, aunque los pasos del hombre lobo le intimida, pues sabe que por mucha magia que tenga la fuerza bruta de estos seres es incontenible si lo agarraran desprevenido.

—El que ya te había desarmado.

—También te había arañado antes de eso —Yuuri le recuerda y se aleja cuando siente la presencia de Víctor acercarse. Le intriga… es terriblemente imposible ignorarlo, puesto que sus latidos golpean su caja torácica y un montón de sangre viaja por esas venas hinchadas. Solo hay un animal de que los vampiros no consideran una vergüenza alimentarse: los hombres lobos. De hecho, algunas leyendas dicen, que ellos nacieron a partir de la magia de los vampiros.

Quién sabe.

Yuuri no puede apartarse lo suficiente, pues Víctor le sujeta del brazo. Su cabello negro apenas se mueve sobre el manto, es un largo hasta la media espalda, aunque siempre atado.

—¿Hasta cuándo jugaremos esta farsa? —interroga Víctor, molesto. Parece que su paciencia acaba y apenas tiene una semana de unión.

—Hasta que sea necesario. Nuestra sacerdotisa Minako también advirtió que la luna blasfemaría contra nuestro legado y acabaría nuestra especie si desobedecemos.

—O hasta que nos matemos.

—¿Crees estar cerca de matarme? —sonríe Yuuri, con desdén—. La muerte es una vieja conocida con la que despierto noche tras noche.

Ambos perciben la llegada de un tercero y Víctor suelta el brazo de su esposo. Allí, tímida y preciosa, aparece la doncella que está marcada por un collar de oro en su cuello, alhajas preciosas en sus orejas y brazos, junto a un vestido de tela clara que se transparenta para adivinar sus curvas. La doncella de piel morena y cabello largo se arrodilla ante ambos señores, con sus manos al frente y su cuerpo completamente hincado.

—Sara —Yuuri habla con dulzura—. Hoy eres tú.

—Sí mi señor, hoy soy yo. He esperado tanto este momento.

—Bienvenida… ven, ya tengo hambre al saber que eres tú.

Sara se levanta con el entusiasmo brillando en sus ojos violetas. Víctor observa con curiosidad esa forma de comer tan absurda, pues en vez de los vampiros salir a cazar como ellos, se conforman con tener esclavos variados para alimentarse en los castillos. Pero a Yuuri poco le importa lo que piense su esposo y toma la cintura de la mujer que lo ha ido a buscar. Se alejan ambos y dejan al hombre lobo detrás.

Víctor aún se pregunta si hay alguna clase de beneficio al seguir con ese acuerdo. Su vida no era casarse, menos con un ser cuya naturaleza odia, pues cree que no hay peor forma de vivir que la de ellos, resignados a existir en las sombras, a comer de esclavos, a conformarse con los restos. Están condenados a desaparecer. ¿Qué clase de vida pretendían vivir de esa manera? ¿Qué tenían que ver ellos? Los hombres lobos son la evolución de la especie humana, llenos de magia, de fuerza y poder. No habría nada que pudiera enfrentarlos, nunca.

Intenta terminar de comer los restos de su cena, pero pierde interés después de un par de mordisco. En su forma lobuna, (no la del monstruo que su esposo encontró al despertar, sino la de un lobo precioso que se camufla entre las manadas), Víctor camina por el castillo hasta que el aroma concentrado a sexo se acerca a sus fosas nasales. Los gemidos de la mujer golpean las paredes con el viento que silba entre las piedras.

El lobo se asoma a la nueva puerta después de atravesar a las telas. Allí, en esos aposentos, están las pieles en el suelo, los cojines y almohadones con el vestido que ella trajo junto a su cuerpo tendido y convulsionando del éxtasis mientras las manos del vampiro la estimulan. Los ojos perdidos de ella miran las llamas conforme la lengua del vampiro captura las gotas de sangre que ha provocado con los rasguños de sus uñas.

—Tócate. —El vampiro aun vestido susurra contra su vientre mientras lame las gotas de sangre. La mujer lo hace, obedece al abrir sus piernas y la respiración se vuelve más difusa.

El lobo mira con los ojos dilatados la manera en que la mujer cede a sus bajos instinto, el modo en que el vampiro relame la sangre, hasta que, en el punto álgido, clava sus colmillos en el cuello y la mujer grita de éxtasis. Yuuri lleva sus dedos hasta el sexo para seguir la estimulación mientras bebe de ella, sin permitirle descansar cuando un segundo y tercer orgasmo la deja desfallecida, cimbrando como un instrumento tras el último toque.

Se alimenta hasta que se halla satisfecho y deja el cuerpo tendido de Sara, dormida, entre las colchas. Sus labios relamen la sangre antes de que los ojos rojos se fijen en su esposo, quien aún está en el borde de la puerta. Ahora en su forma humana, muestra su falo endurecido sin dejar de mirar la escena.

—Voy a dormir —anuncia. Yuuri saborea sus labios sin dejar de observarlo.

Cuando Víctor despierta, ya es de mañana. Su cuerpo se remueve entre las sábanas en su desnudez y descubre que, a pesar de haberse masturbado antes de dormir, su pene ha amanecido duro. A su lado está la presencia del vampiro, acostado de forma derecha en la cama, con ambas manos sobre su regazo, casi como si fuera un muerto dentro de su ataúd. No respira, no se escucha latidos, no hay señal alguna de que permanezca con vida. Parece atrapado en un letargo largo, donde no puede abrir los ojos hasta que la noche vuelva.

Para Víctor, su esposo es el ser más extraño que hay sobre la tierra y no comprende cuál es la misión que aquellos dioses dispusieron en su camino para juntarlos como alma gemela. Le crea aversión, pero por dentro le teme porque es una criatura mística que tienen más años en la tierra de lo que puede recordar. Su cuerpo es frío, sin embargo, no huele a cadáver. Por el contrario, si olfatea contra su cabello negro, siente el aroma del mar atrapado en sus hebras.

Es fácil recordar la noche que apareció en las cuevas de los vampiros. Enormes estructuras de piedras habitadas por ellos durante milenios y una de las principales causas de las guerras. Tuvo que ir allí acompañado de los suyos y la bruja Mila, para cumplir con el precepto del destino, que había decidido juntar a dos razas enemigas para un solo objetivo, uno que ninguno de los dos tenía claro.

También pudo memorar la imagen de Yuuri, horrorizado, al verlo llegar con sus pieles de oso y su actitud guerrera. Escuchar de la sacerdotisa de su raza que el destino era ineludible le llenó de rabia; Víctor tuvo que hacer acopio de su voluntad para no temblar ante la furia irascible del vampiro al descubrir que debía seguir las órdenes y aceptar el casamiento. Se miraron con odio y asco, era eso lo único que podían transmitirse, un odio y asco de años. ¿Qué había sucedido desde entonces?

Víctor desliza su lengua sobre la mejilla. Sabe a sal. Se saborea su boca y pasa la nariz por el pómulo húmedo para perseguir el aroma a mar que Yuuri tiene atrapado en su piel. Su cuerpo siente una corriente que culebrea sus extremidades, su corazón, poco a poco acelera. Se pega más al cuerpo inerte del vampiro y el lobo susurra y emana aire caliente contra la piel, deleitándose en una presa que no ha tenido la necesidad de cazar. Repentinamente, su cuerpo se deleita con restregarse en la pierna envuelta en seda del vampiro. Su boca juega con el lóbulo de la oreja, la nariz busca más del aroma y su mano viaja hasta su entrepierna para empezar a estimularse toscamente.

Ha tenido tanto tiempo sin sexo que lo extraña, pero esa bestia que tiene por esposo no es con quien debería copular. Ni siquiera lo ha visto alguna vez desnudo. Ha tenido que conformarse con verlo alimentarse de otras mientras se masturba en silencio, cuando podría buscar a jóvenes que sacien su instinto. Debería hacerlo, su esposo le era infiel en teoría, aunque esa fuera la manera de preparar su alimento. Pero Víctor no piensa muy claro, no cuando su boca gime y su mano aprieta la base de su pene para luego deslizarse a la punta del glande. No cuando presiona el agujero de su uretra y baja hasta sus testículos para acariciarlos, no cuando la energía emerge como estallidos y se siente a punto de llegar, pensándolo. Oh, si ese vampiro se dejara tocar por él… ¿sería bueno meterlo adentro? ¿Se sentiría frío? ¡Que desagradable pensarlo! Seguramente podría calentarlo con la fricción, o quizás es su imaginación cuando siente que el brazo y pierna de Yuuri a la que se está frotando, se ha calentado.

Su boca tiembla, sus gemidos brotan diáfanos de sus labios y pronto se siente estallar en una bruma de rocío. La eyaculación brota y mancha las ropas del vampiro, pero él se siente relajado. No se ha percatado en qué momento su cola y orejas han salido, pero las sábanas prácticamente están en el suelo gracias a su frondosa cola blanca que golpea el colchón, delatando su felicidad.

Entonces se percata de la presencia del vampiro y lo mira, se irrita a notarlo dormido. Gruñe antes de salir de la cama, se estira en todo lo que da su cuerpo y sale desnudo dispuesto a iniciar su día.

Para el vampiro el día no inicia hasta que haya caído el sol. Ya ha notado varias veces que el lobo eyacula contra su pierna y no sabe si es acaso alguna clase de rito para marcar su propiedad. Aburrido, camina por los pasillos del castillo para buscarlo, pero distinto a otras veces esta vez no lo encuentra. Las columnas de piedras callan ante su presencia y el viento casi no susurra, tal parece que su esposo esa noche no está allí.

Le molesta el que el lobo haya decidido marcarle y él no pueda hacer nada para hacer lo mismo, porque su forma de marcarlo sería a través de una mordida que el lobo no se dejaría dar. Se siente en desventaja en ese extraño negocio donde los dos intentan convivir con sus diferencias. Mientras él despierta rodeado por el aroma y la simiente del hombre lobo, el lobo se va y él no tiene idea de su ubicación. Le irrita, al punto en que poco le preocupa el placer de la dama con la que yace y se percata casi tarde que estuvo a punto de matarla por beber de más.

No es normal para él no tener control de sus pensamientos y sentimientos, Yuuri lo sabe. Pero se siente más pasional y posesivo desde que entiende que el hombre lobo debería considerarse suyo. Cuando las damas del castillo le buscan, el lobo se aleja y hace lo que quiere con la libertad de su naturaleza. Mientras él no puede marcarle, despierta en las noches con la mancha del lobo diciéndolo suyo.

Demasiado ofuscado, decide no quedarse encerrado en el castillo de piedra dentro de la montaña y sale hasta el acantilado verdoso donde el viento del mar corre con fuerza. El vampiro avanza hasta el peñasco con sus ropas de sedas oscuras moviéndose en el viento. Sus alas aparecen de su espalda, abriéndose espacio por las rendijas de sus ropajes para extenderse imponentes. Yuuri toma el aire y aletea, su cuerpo se suspende con el movimiento de sus nuevas extremidades y se deja caer en el vacío, permitiendo que el aire golpee su rostro hasta que se acerca peligrosamente hasta las enormes piedras cubiertas de algas y las olas que chocan furiosa desde el océano. Gira con agilidad antes de encontrarse con ellas y su cuerpo vuela entre el oleaje espumoso, mojándose por las chispas frías de las aguas violentas.

Sobrevuela sobre el oleaje con la gracia de una gaviota. La luna llena está entre las nubes en su máximo esplendor, redonda y brillante mientras el vampiro revolotea para llegar lo más lejos que le sea posible. Sus alas enormes se mueven con osadía ante los fuertes vientos, se arrastra hasta mojar con una de sus puntas la bruma marina y se interna hasta que el mar se vuelve quieto y le recibe como si fuese una criatura bienvenida. Ojalá y pudiera volar lo suficientemente rápido para llegar tan lejos antes de que el sol se convirtiera una amenaza. Ojalá…

Después de la sangre que lo alimenta, volar le da calma. Nunca fue amante de la guerra y, de no haber nacido de una familia de guerreros, probablemente se hubiera contentado con servir a los condes en el castillo. Tener que pelear resultó un hecho ineludible, igual que ese matrimonio del cual aún no tiene respuesta alguna. La vida sigue dándole motivos a pesar de los siglos de sentirse atrapado, al menos hasta que puede volar sobre el mar y por fin es libre.

Vuela hasta que lo siente suficiente y luego regresa al peñasco, con algunos suaves rezagos de humedad en su traje y cabello. Entonces, al subir la mirada borgoña, nota la criatura de pelaje blanco y cuerpo espeluznante frente a él. El hombre lobo está en su forma bestial, con la espalda enorme y corpulenta, las patas delanteras llenas de sangre y la trasera manchadas de barro. La cola enorme se mueve con gracia en el aire y sus ojos azules están inyectados de sangre, así como las fauces marfil que se adivinan en el enorme hocico.

Es sangre humana. Los ojos de Yuuri se vuelven rojo vivo cuando nota el olor de la sangre humana recién servida. Suele conformarse con una cena en las noches, pero la sangre es tan deliciosa que su aroma lo atrae porque parece pertenecer a varios niños que han visto la oscuridad en la violencia lobuna. Claro, es luna llena. Por lo general los hombres lobos pierden todo tipo de raciocinio y cazan hasta devorar colonias enteras.

Sobrevuela acercándose con cautela mientras el lobo lo mira y retrocede un poco. Los lobos temen de lo que vuela y las alas del vampiro suelen ser intimidantes.

—Veo que estabas comiendo sin mí —susurra Yuuri, sintiendo un temblor en su carne ante la cercanía. Si pudiera probar tan solo un poco… —. ¿Qué comiste sin mí, esposo mío?

—Sueles comer sin mí —reclama el lobo con voz ronca atrapada en su garganta larga. La luna está allí en lo alto, iluminando ambas criaturas mágicas.

—Compárteme lo que has comido…

El vampiro posa su mano sobre el pelaje blanco de la mandíbula. Sus colmillos salen ansiosos, aunque no los necesita para beber: la sangre ya está expuesta. El lobo se tensa, pero no siente peligro.

Le sobrecoge no sentirlo.

Entonces, Yuuri lame la sangre de los enormes colmillos del lobo, la saborea y gruñe deliciosamente hasta erizar el pelaje plata de la bestia. No se conforma con probar un poco, quiere saborear más y vuelve a pasar su lengua por los dientes y las encías, se esmera en atrapar toda gota a pesar de que la enorme cabeza del monstruo no cabe en sus manos. Víctor se ve prontamente seducido. Su forma de bestia pierde poder mientras el vampiro lame su boca. Primero le sujeta fuertemente con sus enormes patas delanteras para que sus alas no lo sostengan en el aire, pero abre la boca para darle espacio al vampiro a seguir acariciando con su lengua el interior, incluso se deleita al sacar la larga lengua que el vampiro lame para degustarla llena de sangre.

Pronto, el enorme cuerpo del lobo cede al encanto y se convierte de nuevo en humano, el mismo humano que sigue ciñendo el cuerpo delgado del vampiro contra el suyo. Víctor gime cuando su cabeza vuelve a su forma humana y el vampiro le sujeta de la nuca, para profundizar ahora el beso. No se conforma y quiere toda la sangre como suya. Revuelca su lengua en el interior de la boca del lobo para buscarla. Víctor está en éxtasis, su cuerpo atento, su sangre al rojo vivo. Sus orejas paradas y su cola ansiosa por recibir una caricia, cualquiera que sea.

Yuuri le come la boca, literalmente. Víctor no puede hacer más que pegar su pelvis al cuerpo del vampiro y mover sus manos a los glúteos redondos para forzarle a sentirle. Ha perdido todo rastro de raciocinio en ese momento. A pesar de que la luna lo baña y lo impulsa a ser bestia, quiere ser bestia en otro sentido. Quiere derrumbar al vampiro contra el peñasco y penetrarlo, quiere conocer el interior de su cuerpo y marcarlo, quiere tener sexo hasta agotarse, hasta rendirse.

Entonces, siente la mordida. Sus sentidos se disparan y Víctor se aparta con el labio partido en dos. El vampiro ha mordido su boca y ha extraído tan solo una gota de su sangre, pero ha demostrado a su vez lo mucho que bajó la guardia. El vampiro se regodea con lo que ha tomado, lo saborea como si fuera elixir de vida. La lengua se mueve recogiéndola de sus propios labios.

—Me mordiste —dice lo obvio, pero le cuesta poner orden a su pensamiento con su cuerpo excitado y la sensación de peligro en la espalda.

—Sabes delicioso para ser sangre animal. —Yuuri responde con los ojos más rojos—. Que sabrosa es tu sangre, Víctor.

¿Qué acaba de ocurrir? ¿Cómo fue que Víctor cedió a ese beso? ¿Qué es lo que tiene el vampiro Yuuri que lo atrae? ¿Cómo es posible?

Las respuestas siguen en el aire sin respuesta alguna. Víctor está preocupado porque ahora la sensación de poder convertirse en alimento del vampiro se vuelve real. Sabe que un vampiro no puede succionar toda su sangre, se necesita cinco para de verdad absorber todo lo que el lobo tiene en su torrente sanguíneo; sin embargo, el peligro no deja de ser real compartiendo la cama. Yuuri podría aprovechar mientras duerme y timarlo porque sus horarios de sueño dan esa libertad; aunque también es cierto que él podría desmembrarlo mientras duerme y no lo ha hecho. ¿Debería esperar la misma clase de respeto de su parte?

Decide entonces tomar la ventaja y cambiar su horario de sueño para dormir durante el día y estar despierto por las noches justo cuando el vampiro también lo está. Los primeros días son difíciles, pero pronto lo logra y eso sirve también para entender qué es lo que hace el vampiro en las noches y cómo pasa la velada.

Le sorprende encontrarlo haciendo otras actividades después de comer, como bailar en solitario en un largo salón con la música que los instrumentos de vientos de sus doncellas crean. También lo ha visto volar sobre el mar y quedarse largo rato en el peñasco admirando la luna menguante. Para Víctor sigue siendo un misterio que ocupa cada vez un lugar en su pensamiento. La criatura es rara, pero no deja de ser fascinante, por eso no ha podido apartarle la mirada cuando lo ve realizar piruetas en el cielo como las aves preciosas. Hace música entre las nubes y le hechiza, hasta asustarlo de su propio pensamiento.

Lo ha encontrado en la biblioteca entretenido con la lectura de los viejos escribas que han logrado recolectar del antiguo imperio romano; también lo ha visto bailar entre la música, volar sobre el mar, beber la sangre aderezada de sexo. Yuuri es una criatura inexplicable. Esa noche, después de haber comido su presa, se acerca hasta donde Yuuri lee unas escrituras en pergaminos. Son de los egipcios, recolección de viejos tesoros ascentrales de algunos de sus viajes. Ve con atención las imágenes de los barcos, muchos de ellos remaban para llegar a las otras civilizaciones.

—No pensé que los vampiros leyeran.

—Pensé lo mismo de los lobos. —Yuuri levanta la mirada mientras Víctor mantiene la distancia. La copa de bronce brilla entre las luces de las llamas y él se sirve de un enorme barril que está en el recinto, para luego derrumbarse entre las alfombras—. ¿O eres tú el único?

—La familia real y los generales de guerra. Los demás, no son necesarios.

—Igual. —Yuuri mira con interés por sobre las hojas, antes de volver su lectura. A Víctor no le agrada no ser el centro de su atención, aún no encuentra el porqué.

—¿Seguro sabes leer? —se mofa—. Tienes horas en esa hoja. —Yuuri la mira y suspira.

—No estoy leyendo ahora, solo veo los dibujos de los barcos egipcios.

—¿Cuántos años se supone que tienes?

—291 años —Yuuri responde, con el ceño fruncido. Víctor ríe y saborea el líquido, de nuevo.

—354 años. Llevo mucho más tiempo que tú aquí.

Yuuri no parece sorprenderse, es sabido que la longevidad de los lobos es semejante a la de los vampiros, todavía no se sabe cuál es la que morirá primero por causas naturales. Al ver que ha perdido el interés de su esposo, Víctor busca algo más que decir, algo que le resulta evidente.

—Te gusta el mar.

—Siempre me ha gustado. —Deja el pergamino al lado y Víctor acentúa su mirada—… Cada vez que veo el mar, veo lo imposible. Ningún vampiro ha podido atravesarlo aún. Es tan largo que aun con todo lo rápido que podamos volar, el sol aparece y nos mata. —Yuuri se sienta frente a él y Víctor escucha a sus propios pálpitos aumentar. La seda que cae de las ropas de Yuri le encantan. Se mueve sinuosa con los pasos y se siente deliciosa al tacto. No puede evitar la tentación de posar su mano sobre el muslo del vampiro ahora que lo tiene cerca.

—¿Nadie ha podido?

—Nadie. —Se sorprende cuando las manos de Yuuri tampoco se quedan quietas y se internan por sus muslos—. Muchos de nosotros han intentado seducir a los emperadores, reyes y conquistadores con la idea de atravesarlo, solo para ir con ellos. Es como nuestra mayor fantasía. Los egipcios por eso avanzaron tanto, pero los navíos de maderas son inseguros; un solo agujero que deje entrar al sol es suficiente para matarnos.

Víctor está seducido por su voz, por el tono carmesí de sus ojos, por la sinuosidad de sus palabras y la suavidad con la que las manos frías se han metido bajo sus ropas y acarician a su sexo despierto. Bebe de la copa y se hace el indiferente, pero sabe que no es un secreto para el vampiro lo que está provocando.

—Nunca nos ha importado lo que haya en el mar. El agua salada es asquerosa de beber. —Yuuri ríe ante las palabras de su esposo. Sus dedos se enredan entre el vello de ese sexo y Víctor abre las piernas para permitirle acceder, cayendo en el juego.

—No es para beber que la queremos, sabemos que es asquerosa. ¿Pero no te imaginas los nuevos mundos que deben estar allá? Quizás allá tierras, gente con nuevos sabores… con nuevo conocimiento, o un lugar donde el sol jamás toque.

Víctor suelta un jadeo profundo mientras los dedos de Yuuri hacen su trabajo. Su pene está erecto y su sangre viajan con fuerza para endurecerlo más. Le gusta el peso de Yuuri sobre sus piernas, él hace lo mismo y acaricia suavemente, pero entre tanta tela le desespera no hallar como entrar. Yuuri, repentinamente, se lo ha quedado mirando. Sus ojos rojos lo reflejan como si fuera una copa de sangre.

—Me has marcado muchas veces con esto —Aprieta suavemente la erección y Víctor se eriza—. Cada vez que despierto, me encuentro con algo pegajoso y blancuzco. Quisiera probarlo en algún momento caliente.

—¿No lo has hecho ya? —Le afecta sacar las palabras. Yuuri le sonríe tiernamente mientras maniobra con sus manos expertas.

—Muchas veces en mis primeros años, la sangre de los jóvenes es deliciosa cuando es debidamente preparada. Un guerrero romano es dócil después de que brota su semilla. —Víctor se retuerce, echando la cabeza hacia atrás—. Un chino, un indio, un arameo… oh. Los he probado, a muchos.

—Entonces….

—No a un lobo… un lobo sabe diferente. —Víctor pierde el control de su respiración. Solo siente cuando su cadera cede y le da espacio de bajar el pantalón de algodón, para descubrir su sexo erguido— Y tengo hambre, Víctor, mucha hambre…

El vampiro hunde la erección dentro de su boca y Víctor se deja con el miedo en el filo de la garganta. Dice un «No muerdas» y Yuuri levanta sus ojos juguetones con la punta de su glande entre sus labios atrapado suavemente como un fruto delicioso. Lo que ocurre luego es el acabose para Víctor, el vampiro usa con experticia su lengua y él se siente a fuego lento, calentándose.

Yuuri pasa la lengua por sus venas hinchadas, la presiona en el glande escribiendo formas en sánscrito, arameo, hebreo o latín, no importa... que escribiera todo el abecedario en su punta, a Víctor no le importaría mientras lo tuviera aún con la boca rodeándolo. Sus uñas rasgan la cinta que sujeta el cabello de Yuuri y lo deja caer como una cortina de suave seda negra. Se deleita en la textura mientras su pene hace sobresalir su mejilla izquierda cada vez que Yuuri le mira. Hay una lascivia implícita en tenerlo así entre sus piernas, que sus caderas quieren moverse y follarle la boca. Está ansioso; Víctor se agarra de la cabeza del vampiro, empuja su cadera hasta la boca y hace que sus testículos golpeen con la barbilla, en un movimiento rítmico que se niega a detener.

Las uñas de Yuuri se clavan en sus muslos fuertes. De nuevo la cola y sus orejas han salido a relucir para mostrar su excitación. Víctor mueve su pene dentro de la garganta de la criatura y no le importa si no lo deja respirar; gime ronco con el deseo de hacerle beber todo como tanto pide. Ha olvidado incluso el temor de los colmillos y el peligro que hay de cortarse, solo se mueve con fuerza y violencia contra esa cabeza que lo lleva a la gloria. Y Yuuri, sumiso, se deja hacer. Incluso cuando le saca el pene abre la boca roja como un bebé que es amamantado y pide más. Eso acelera su corazón hasta enloquecerlo.

Sin más dilaciones, Víctor vuelve a llevar a esa cabeza sobre su pene y Yuuri la absorbe como si fuera un manjar. El olor se vuelve más fuerte. En un arranque derrama la copa y poco le importa. Su cuerpo está decidido a llegar al final, a eyacular fuerte y duro contra esa boca que le ansía y presiona su grande mano para sostenerlo mientras le penetra más profundo, más dentro. Cuando por fin está cerca, aprieta el cráneo y sisea el nombre del vampiro. Su esperma brota con chorros largos contra la garganta y él no lo deja apartarse hasta que trague todo.

Lo suelta cuando todo ha terminado y se siente satisfecho. Su cuerpo sucumbe al descanso, laxo y contento. Entonces, percibe de inmediato la manera en que el vampiro se lanza hacia su cuello. Usa una mano para detener la boca abierta y los colmillos filosos que el vampiro ya tiene preparados para morderle; estos rasgan la fina piel entre pulgar e índice de su izquierda.

—Buen intento… —dice ido, mirando como la bestia lame la sangre que brota de su palma con la mansedumbre de un cachorro. A pesar de estar atrapado por la mano del lobo, está dedicado a absorber la poca sangre que ha brotado—. No me quieras usar como a tus presas.

Pero Yuuri no hace nada, solo lame con hambre. Víctor no puede comprender porque ansía tanto su sangre si ya ha comido.

La sensación de que todo acercamiento del vampiro hacia él es por comida, le impide bajar por completo la guardia, aunque no puede negar que ha logrado hacerle sentir más placer que cualquier criatura viviente sobre la tierra. Incluso cuando duerme a su lado, le es difícil no acercarse y saborear su piel, oler su cabello y sentir ganas de que esté despierto para que vuelva a masturbarlo de ese modo.

No sabe aún qué hacer con las ganas de tenerle y el miedo a doblegarse. Por eso, al despertar esa noche y notar la mirada roja sobre él, solo le mira, sin mostrarle miedo ni aversión. Yuuri, en cambio, parece no tener problema de ese tipo, pues va hasta su boca y olfatea como si lo tentara con un beso. Víctor no cede, no aún... No obstante, se retuerce cuando el vampiro se sube sobre él con el pantalón de seda y se queda en silencio mientras toma sus caderas y Yuuri empieza a acariciarlo con esmero.

Todo lo que piensa que serán mordidas son besos que caen deliciosamente sobre su cuello, clavículas, pectorales. Yuuri le trata con dulzura y la carne empieza a calentarse con sus avances: las caricias fuertes contrastan con los besos suaves. Lo embrutece; Víctor suelta un gemido y sabe que su pene está despierto, así lo encontró cuando abrió los ojos. Se mueve jugoso entre los muslos de Yuuri con la sensación de la seda mientras la boca mariposea por sus tetillas, pero sabe lo que Yuuri quiere, su pensamiento esta vez no le permite olvidarlo. Yuuri quiere sangre, quiere comer y en vez de bajar por sus doncellas ha decidido que él es el alimento perfecto.

Lo deja hacer porque le gusta. En un momento hunde al vampiro contra las sábanas para besarlo y el vampiro accede ansioso. Sus manos se enredan en el cabello largo del lobo y Víctor se regodea con el cuerpo dispuesto a recibirle. Se mueve contra él, buscará su culminación de esa manera y mantendrá la boca ocupada del vampiro para que no se le ocurra morder, pero repentinamente sus orejas salen y Yuuri juega con ellas, las aprieta y hace difícil el contenerse.

Ya no sabe si tiene el control. En un impulso le sujeta las manos contra el lecho y Yuuri gime. Víctor es capaz de ver los colmillos ya listos, filosos y brillantes en busca de sangre. Su cuerpo se sigue restregando mientras aleja su rostro del vampiro y forcejea por obtener un control que ya ninguno está seguro de poseer. Comprende en ese momento que todo se está saliendo de sus manos.

Yuuri lo voltea, Víctor jadea mientras atrapa la cara del vampiro para evitar ser mordido, pero se retuerce cuando Yuuri le aprieta y acaricia la cola. Víctor de nuevo se siente en peligro. No sabe qué es lo que ocurre con él, pero cada vez es más fácil ceder a Yuuri, más fácil sentirlo, más fácil desearlo. Le asusta sentirse tan vulnerable, al punto que tiene que hacer algo por evitarlo.

Con su pene duro, su cuerpo caliente y la sangre que corre furiosa, incluso queriendo ser saboreada, Víctor se aleja de un salto de la cama y deja al vampiro tendido en ella. Yuuri le mira sin comprender. El lobo observa el cabello negro cae por los hombros, esa piel blanca y las piernas cubiertas de seda negra: todo él es una tentación que mirándola de lejos aún lo empuja a volver y meterse entre sus muslos. Pero Víctor se niega.

—Ven… —Yuuri susurra como el canto de una ninfa—. Ven y comamos.

—No soy tu comida, vampiro. —Víctor sisea con rabia contenida por el cuerpo que le llama. Yuuri gruñe—. Busca tu comida.

La furia con la que deja al vampiro se escucha en todo el castillo como un grito que golpea a las paredes.

Pero Yuuri no solo está furioso por el abandono, sino porque desde que ha probado su sangre, no ha podido saciarse con nada. Se ha vuelto adictiva y apenas unas gotas es suficiente para doblegarle y hacerle sentir vivo. Después de haber saboreado eso, nada puede ser suficiente. No encuentra la luz y la ambrosía que halló en ella y eso lo está desesperando. Víctor no le deja probarla, es su esposo, la sangre le pertenece y no puede tomarla. Le enfurece no ser capaz de seducirlo, no ser capaz de atraparlo, no ser suficiente para hacerlo suyo como ahora desea con todas sus fuerzas. Tanto que, si pudiera llorar, lo haría de pura frustración.

Llama a una doncella; esta sube asustada hasta la habitación y lo observa enojado en la cama. La toma con violencia y a pesar de que ella cede y anhela el momento, él no puede ser suave con ella. Sin embargo, el miedo nunca ha sido bueno para alimentarse, Yuuri lo recuerda cuando nota el pavor de la morena entre sus brazos que está asustada por su vida y eso le imposibilita provocar el calor que la sangre necesita.

Decide olvidar el desplante de su esposo y se imagina que está con él cuando la posee. La penetra y ella se retuerce, la besa y ella se excita. La muerde y ella gime en un orgasmo largo mientras Yuuri bebe, bebe, bebe hasta hartarse.

Cuando se percata, es demasiado tarde. La ha matado.

Había pasado más de dos siglos desde la última vez que había matado a una doncella para alimentarse. Sobrecogido, el vampiro se aleja del cadáver y la ve así, inerte, con la piel pálida y ausencia de toda gota de sangre. Los ojos abiertos y marrones lo miran sin vida, los cabellos desparramados ya no danzaran más. Ella se ha ido.

Víctor llega llamado por el aroma a muerte que ahora está en su habitación. Encuentra a Yuuri en el borde de la cama, con las manos atribuladas sobre su cabello y el rostro cubierto. El lobuno se acerca y toma la mano de la muchacha para constatar su estado. Sin problemas, se convierte en lobo y atrapa entre sus fauces el brazo del cadáver porque aún es carne fresca y tiene hambre, así que finalmente tiene qué comer por esa noche sin necesidad de salir a cazar.

Sin embargo, desde esa noche, Yuuri no comió más. Permanece encerrado en su habitación cuando despierta, o deambula entre la biblioteca y el salón vacío para ver de lejos la luna, extrañando el mar. Duerme acurrucado en una esquina de la cama y no responde a las veces que el lobo se ha acercado a olfatearlo. Para Víctor la situación no deja de parecerle extraña y preocupante, porque sabe que podría buscarle comida si quisiera, pero debería ser él quien la cace. O al menos que le pida; verlo humillado quizás lo haría sentir más cómodo con su presencia que cada vez gana más fuerza dentro de él.

Pero en la séptima noche, se acerca al notarlo más pálido, casi acostado contra el marco. Le mira de lejos tan frágil como una hoja que se marchita en otoño. ¿Cuántos tiempo los vampiros podían durar sin comer? No lo sabe. Y no quiere descubrirlo. El terror lo invade ante la posibilidad de perderle.

—No has salido más al mar a volar. —Yuuri no le devuelve la mirada al escucharlo.

—No tengo fuerzas para hacerlo...

—Tus doncellas escaparon cuando vieron el cadáver de esa noche. —Víctor le dice. Yuuri lo sabe, no hace falta decirlo, pues todos esos corazones palpitantes los oyó huir esa misma noche—. Si me pides, puedo traerte más.

—No soy digno. Les ofrecí vida y placer a cambio de alimentarme, no cumplí mi promesa.

—No pensé que los vampiros le tuvieran tanto aprecio a sus presas.

—No tienes idea de lo desesperante que es vivir con hambre constante, sin poder detenerla. De ver todo lo que los humanos comen con hambre, y solo poder comer la sangre que de ellos brotan estando vivos. ¿Tú qué entiendes de la muerte? —le recrimina—. Para mí la muerte es todo lo que conozco, nací muriendo y viviré muriendo, hasta que no quede nada que morir.

Víctor se acerca con cuidado al notarlo tan frágil por falta de energía o magia. Yuuri se aprieta entre sus manos y se recuesta a la piedra fría como si descansara allí.

—Entonces es como pensé, tú no sientes placer, solo tienes hambre. Siempre nos convencieron de que a los vampiros los llenaba la lascivia.

—La sangre es deliciosa después del sexo, lo disfrutamos, pero no es… —Repentinamente los ojos rojos de Yuuri se dilatan cuando sienten el olor. Al voltear su rostro, Víctor ha abierto una brecha en su palma y el cuerpo de Yuuri cimbra al verla roja escarlata, acumulándose.

—¿No es lo que te da mayor gozo?

Es posible ver el hambre en los ojos de Yuuri cuando la sangre se acumula en la herida, Víctor lo puede notar en la distancia. No obstante, también observa que no se mueve de su sitio y solo se queda absorto, mirándola brotar. Como si no tuviera fuerza para buscarla, o peor aún, temiera que al hacerlo Víctor lo fuera a atacar. El lobo vigila esos movimientos con cautela y al verlo tan desesperado, con su expresión llena de angustia, decide cumplirle el capricho al menos esa vez.

Víctor atrapa la boca del vampiro con su palma ensangrentada, como si buscara callarlo. Lo abraza por detrás y siente a la lengua del vampiro beber afanosa, las manos de Yuuri aprietan la suya contra su boca. El vampiro lame la herida y eso le arde al mismo tiempo que le excita. La lengua se retuerce contra las líneas de su mano y Víctor percibe cada lamida en muchas partes de su cuerpo. Se pega contra su cuerpo, respira el aroma lejano del mar en su cabello y mueve su cadera para frotar su sexo despierto contra el trasero generoso del vampiro. Se arrulla mientras le permite beber, pero siente el llamado de hacer más, mucho más.

Por eso sus garras rasgan la seda hasta hacer jirones de la ropa del vampiro. No ha tenido sexo en días y cobrará el hecho de tener que darle de su sangre para que no muera con el frío de su cuerpo. Abre líneas entre ellas, jala las ropas y Yuuri colabora pronto cuando mueve sus dedos para intentar quitar la manta. Con dificultad, ella cae al suelo, desparramada entre sus pies mientras su pecho se eriza y el casi cae. Pero Víctor se sorprende… Sus ojos se abren aturdidos cuando siente la piel caliente y ve el sexo del vampiro duro.

Yuuri lleva una mano sobre la mandíbula de Víctor para que lo mire. En sus ojos azules, Yuuri se refleja como un humano cualquiera cediendo al placer y al sexo. Víctor lo contempla exactamente así.

—No me da gozo comer… —Víctor está asustado ante el descubrimiento que acaba de hacer, que acaba de sentir, porque por un minuto, creyó escuchar algo—. Me da gozo vivir. Mientras nos alimentamos, por esos segundos, estamos vivos.

Víctor le mira fijamente, atrapado en la belleza y tristeza de sus ojos que parecen extrañar lo que nunca ha tenido.

—Pero tu sangre, Víctor, tu sangre me hace sentirlo por minutos... —Los ojos rojos de Yuuri le conmueven—. Puede sonar poco, pero para mí es demasiado.

Sin embargo, todo corre muy rápido y él necesita al menos un minuto para analizarlo. Suelta al vampiro de forma brusca para apartarse, pero este cae sentado sobre la ventana de piedra, con la desnudez expuesta porque el pantalón flojo ha caído entre sus tobillos. Víctor escucha con un pulso en el cuerpo de Yuuri, que no sabe de dónde viene.

Ese deseo de querer atravesar el mar, de querer ver lo nuevo y desconocido no era más que una forma de intentar vivir por unos minutos… El viento acaricia los cabellos negros mientras el vampiro se sostiene en el borde y la sangre mancha su rostro. Víctor lo mira sobrecogido.

—Me gustan tus ojos, Víctor. —Yuuri susurra y se mira en ellos, aun espantados.

—¿Por qué?

—En los ojos de mi madre siempre vi un niño. En los ojos de mis víctimas, un monstruo. En los tuyos veo una persona.

—Eso que escuché…

—Es mi corazón —Víctor se acerca para posar su mano sobre el pecho y sentirlo tenue, como el fuego de una vela a punto de apagarse. Le devuelve una mirada absorta a la que Yuuri responde con una sonrisa triste—. Ya casi dejará de hacerlo...

Víctor besa la piel alrededor del pezón como si quisiera atrapar los latidos. Percibe entonces que el pálpito se vuelve más fuerte y su boca decide deleitarse para hacerlo sentir más. Con este descubrimiento, Víctor se siente como un niño que ha encontrado un tesoro escondido. Y quien mejor que él, líder de los hombres lobos, para poseerlo y hacerlo suyo.

Sus manos se aprietan en los glúteos del vampiro. Decide sentarse para estar más cómodo y lo convida a hacer lo mismo sobre él. Yuuri no duda en abrir las piernas y le mira necesitado. Víctor puede leer lo que siente y esta vez no piensa en detenerlo. Le daría el placer que busca.

La boca de Víctor se mueve por su cuello, su pecho, su abdomen y sus piernas; el corazón sigue latiendo. Sorprendido, Víctor quiere conocer los límites de Yuuri y lleva su boca hasta su sexo, hasta cubrirlo con hambre. Le aprieta los glúteos al vampiro mientras lo absorbe, Yuuri grita y se estira encantado. La sangre viaja y escucha pálpitos por todos lados como los tambores de guerra: golpean contra su tórax y cosquillea contra sus orejas ansiosas de oírle.

La cola de Víctor se mueve en el aire y muestra entusiasmo porque le gusta lo que ha provocado. Yuuri es alguien diferente ahora que lo está haciendo suyo. Víctor abandona su pene de la boca para buscar besarle los labios y sentirlo caliente en sus brazos. Se deleite en la sensación de vulnerabilidad y fragilidad que repentinamente el vampiro le expresa y no duda en tomarlo. Yuuri en respuesta le abraza, le muerde suavemente sus labios y absorbe las gotas de sangre mientras siente su miembro golpea contra los muslos, ansioso. Víctor lo deja hacer, lo deja lamer la sangre. Quiere sentir más pálpitos de vida, más pálpitos creados por y para él.

De un movimiento, Víctor toma sus penes con la palma de su mano. Lo abraza y saborea el gemido de Yuuri cuando lo estimula con fuerza, de arriba a abajo, desde las bases de sus miembros hasta las puntas que comienzan a chorrear. Se siente tan bien que no puede dejar de hacerlo, de sentir su pene temblando con el de Yuuri, la punta de su lengua con la de Yuuri, el calor de Yuuri con el suyo hasta que todo se vuelve una bruma. Se siente tan diferente que le gusta, incluso es como si sus almas estuvieran llamándose. Por eso respira entrecortado contra su rostro mientras su mano se arrastra contra las venas hinchadas y Yuuri ya es incapaz de abrir los ojos.

—Víctor, espera… —Yuuri se abraza tembloroso. Su cuerpo parece demasiado excitado como para poder soportarlo.

—¿Qué sucede? —Víctor lo lleva hasta el suelo, lo acuesta sobre las ropas que él antes tenía para que esté más cómodo y no sienta frío. Acaricia su rostro antes de volver a buscar a sus miembros, con la necesidad de culminar—. Ya te alimentaste...

—Sí… pero no lo había hecho en noches. —Le cuesta tomar el aire y a Víctor la imagen le parece sumamente erótica—. Es… demasiado.

—Solo déjame terminar… —murmura contra su boca vibrante y Yuuri suelta un gemido—. Te dejaré descansar después.

Yuuri gime cuando Víctor retoma el movimiento y sus miembros están apretados entre su mano. En venganza, al ver que Víctor no piensa detenerse, lo agarra de su costado y luego atrapa la cola para que Víctor gima más alto. Sus cuerpos sucumben con el otro en movimiento rítmicos, como placas tectónicas, hasta que al final eyacula con un largo grito. Sus espermas se esparcen entre los dedos de Víctor y los eleva a un cielo claro, lejano y etéreo, que Víctor visita con un gemido ronco de su garganta.

Entonces, el vampiro pierde el conocimiento y se derrumba en sus brazos. Víctor reacciona asustado, hasta que escucha el corazón latiéndole poco a poco mientras sus labios están rojos y su piel rosa, durmiendo plácidamente. Ha sido demasiado, Yuuri se lo había advertido. Su cuerpo había sucumbido al exceso de energía. Mirando el rostro sonrojado de su esposo, Víctor aparta un mechón negro de su cabello para admirarlo suyo. Luego lo carga consigo hasta su habitación, donde se encargará de que recupere toda su vitalidad, para que vuelva a volar.

A partir de esa noche, ya no hay nadie más en ese palacio sino ellos dos. Todas las noches Víctor abre la herida de su palma y le da de beber a Yuuri, en la cama, mientras degusta la manera en que su cuerpo cobra vida. No lo hace porque matar al vampiro sería una condena para su raza, no lo hace tampoco por pena; poco a poco ha empezado a sentir que Yuuri, sus miedos y sus deseos, se fusionan con los suyos. La bestia de la noche cae seducida ante el dios de la sangre, por eso lo deja acariciarlo mientras le alimenta. Le permite conocer lo que siente con las caricias de sus orejas lobunas y de su cola peluda mientras lo besa. Y pierde el miedo; el vampiro con el que se ha casado ya no es un enemigo, en un ser inmortal que cobra vida solo con sus brazos, solo mientras lo tiene encerrados entre sus piernas, solo en ese segundo.

Hacer que Yuuri recupere las fuerzas le toma varias noches de paciencia, sangre y besos. Se acurrucan en la cama que no abandonan, aunque se hayan apagado todas las antorchas del castillo y estén en completa oscuridad. Se besan largo, con caricias pasionales que no pueden dejar de prodigarse. Para la séptima noche en el que el vampiro ha bebido sangre del lobo, su cuerpo está caliente, vivo. Víctor lame con ansias el pene de Yuuri, degusta de su miembro mientras el vampiro se retuerce en la cama subyugado por el placer. La sangre que ha bebido corre por sus venas muertas dándole vida, el corazón late cada vez más rápido, por un segundo incluso se siente con el poder de ver al sol a los ojos.

Las manos de Víctor separan sus piernas mientras lo lame, lo succiona, lo saborea. Yuuri mueve sus dedos en las orejas del lobo para hacerlo gemir de placer. Le sorprende lo hermoso que es Yuuri, con la ausencia de vello, sin imperfecciones, una pieza perfecta que solo brilla en sus manos. Acaricia los testículos marrones que comienzan a endurecer, de a poco, como si pudiera brotar de ellos simiente. Y Víctor quiere saborearla, quiere saberlo, ansia que Yuuri se corra en su boca, así que busca tomarla.

No conforme, mueve su boca para dejar el falo endurecido, rojo y venoso, y se mueve debajo del escroto y lamer el perineo. Yuuri gime en alto. Se estremece hasta la última punta. Víctor se regodea porque todo es limpio. ¡Maldita sea, es delicioso lo que encuentra y no puede dejar de probar más y más! Lo voltea de un movimiento y Yuuri mueve sus glúteos para dejarlo a su completa disposición. Víctor toma las manos del vampiro para que sea él quien los abra y le deje ver el agujero donde va a penetrar primero con su lengua.

—Sostente —ordena contra la piel expuesta. Yuuri aprieta hacia afuera a sus glúteos con fuerza, al punto de abrir su ano que ha empezado a palpitar al sentirle. Víctor hunde su boca en la hendidura y empieza a besar, a saborear, a mover su lengua para repasarlo, redondearlo, acariciarlo.

Se siente demasiado bien. Para Yuuri la sangre de Víctor es mágica, para Víctor el cuerpo de Yuuri es un hechizo. No pueden contener las ganas ahora que han descubierto un placer que puede sentirse infinito, por eso Víctor mueve su lengua dentro del ano de Yuuri y lo encuentra caliente, limpio, perfecto. Hunde su punta y revolotea hasta hacerlo gritar. Fustiga dentro de sus paredes y alterna con sus dedos ensalivados, luego de nuevo con la lengua y se entretiene allí para alargar la vida de Yuuri mucho más. Entonces mueve sus manos a los testículos del vampiro y los encuentra duros. Ya hay con qué llenar su boca sedienta. Víctor lo acuesta de costado e interna sus dedos en el ano de Yuuri para saborear con su boca al pene del vampiro hasta hacerlo enloquecer.

—Seré mejor que viajar en el mar —Víctor le susurra cuando lo suelta, Yuuri siente que está a muy poco de cumplir su promesa. Todo su cuerpo parece lleno de pura magia—. Y luego te llevaré al mar para que confirmes una vez más que soy mejor que él.

Yuuri está enloqueciendo, lo sabe. No ha sentido jamás tanto placer en su vida en todos los siglos que ha vivido. Cuando mira a los ojos de Víctor, hambriento, se ve a sí mismo vivo y eso es suficiente para dejarse llevar por el placer que la boca y esos dedos le provocan. Víctor está lamiendo, lo está comiendo y se siente delicioso estar entre sus fauces. El orgullo del vampiro es saberse la presa que jamás va a matar porque no puede. Él está muerto, pero Víctor le da vida; su unión estaba destinada para crear lo imposible.

Cuando eyacula, Yuuri clama su nombre y Víctor bebe la combinación de sal marina en su semilla. Sonríe y sube con besos por el cuerpo del vampiro, hasta posarse entre sus piernas. La cola se mueve ansiosa, sus orejas están en lo alto, Yuuri se retuerce con el calor del lobo y aprovecha para acariciar sus glúteos, apretándolos. Se miran, se besan. No pueden dejar de hacerlo, de saborearse. Yuuri muerde el labio del vampiro, y Víctor le deja probar una gota, porque solo una es suficiente para calentarlo, unas cuantas lo vuelven loco. Es ambrosía lo que se convierte al poseerlo y hacerle el amor.

—Tómame… —Yuuri suplica, mientras jala los cabellos platas y extiende su cuello, después de saborear la sangre tomada. Víctor está entretenido lamiéndole el cuello, dejando besos mientras amasa con sus manos el cuerpo caliente bajo el suyo—. ¡Tómame duro!

Sí. Víctor penetra con todo y Yuuri se estremece bajo sus brazos para soltar un gemido encendido. Llamas de poder se vuelcan en cada recoveco hasta encender todas las antorchas. Víctor profundiza, se mueve dentro de él encantado con su calor, con su cuerpo, con su hambre. Porque Yuuri es pura magia que por todos lados chispea y hace eco en todo el castillo. La danza no acaba, no puede acabar. Lo penetra estando de frente y cuando necesita más lo carga para sentarlo en su regazo y verlo bailar. Yuuri se mueve sobre él y deja que su carne le reciba, demandando más placer y más dolor. Luego necesita dominarlo y lo vuelve a acostar para abrir sus piernas y estocarlo. Lo voltea y vuelve a entrar una vez más. El goce se hace incontenible, su sangre y la que Yuuri ha bebido está hirviendo, pero no puede detenerse, necesita más. El vampiro está absorbiendo sus fuerzas y su vigor, y al mismo tiempo le da magia y poder para someterlo. Le come y se deja comer.

En algún punto la magia se mueve con tal fuerza que Yuuri ha sacado las alas y lo lleva contra el muro frío. Víctor es tomado por sorpresa, pero no tarda nada en azotarlo de vuelta a la pared para dominarlo con gusto mientras Yuuri lo atrapa entre brazos y piernas, con las nuevas extremidades excitadas y levantando polvo del suelo.

—¡Te tengo! —exclama excitado, mientras las alas golpean la dura piedra.

Su oreja es apretada por una de las manos de Yuuri y su cola es acariciada por la otra. Seducido, su pene conquista tan hondo que es imposible de cuantificar, mientras sostiene esas alas y disfruta de la textura extraña que ellas poseen, encontrándola aún más erógenas. Subyugar al poderoso vampiro ha disparado a su libido más de lo imaginado, se siente como un volcán en erupción. Sus dientes buscan morder la piel y escuchar los latidos afanosos que se escuchan como campanadas de un monasterio lejano.

—¡Eres mío! —grita Yuuri entre penetraciones, como un sortilegio—. ¡Solo yo puedo satisfacerte!

—Soy tuyo… —replica mordiéndole los labios y Yuuri cede en el juego de morder los suyos ya magullados—. Solo yo soy el dios que te da vida. —Ante el reclamo del vampiro, el lobo no duda en declararlo tan suyo como él. Su cadera no se detiene porque está cerca del clímax, a punto de llegar. Ese cuerpo lo aprieta deliciosamente succionándolo dentro de él.

Entonces, Yuuri le muerde el cuello. Si Víctor creyó que había conocido el paroxismo, comprende lo errado que estaba cuando los colmillos le abren la carne y sus venas hinchadas se riegan en la boca de su esposo. Un rugido resuena con toda su fuerza cuando se siente correr en las entrañas del vampiro y sus dientes se encajan en el cuello rojo, para marcarlo como suyo: su presa, su amante. La simiente de Yuuri se esparce por su vientre, la suya brota en disparos gruesos dentro de ese cuerpo. Y así se pertenecen.

Sucumben al cansancio y ambos caen sobre la pierda fría. Víctor mira la herida que empieza a sanar en su cuello y luego el cuerpo de Yuuri en sus brazos: laxo, rosado, vivo. El vampiro le sonríe con sus ojos brillantes, Víctor también lo hace porque lo ve bello así: despeinado y cansado por él.

—¿Has quedado satisfecho? —pregunta Víctor y atrapa con suavidad algunas gotas rojas que se cuela por la comisura de esos labios, para volverlas a llevar a esa boca que lo recibe con una sensualidad insana.

—Ahora sí. —Aunque lame esos dedos. Víctor le mira con adoración—. Por esta noche...

Así se abrazan suave y disfruta de los pálpitos rápidos de Víctor que empiezan poco a poco a bajar y los de Yuuri que bajan más rápido su frecuencia. Víctor descubre que es amor cuando no le importa no escuchar latido en su cuerpo, cuando no le importa descansar un poco, para alimentarlo luego y volverle a hacer el amor para darle vida. Comprende que es amor cuando ambos se besan contentos y su cola se mueve feliz porque sí, Yuuri tenía razón, ya es suyo y está dispuesto a todo hasta que Yuuri pueda ver esos lugares que añora sin conocer.

El tiempo pasa para los inmortales como segundos. La última guerra de vampiros y hombres lobos acabó con casi toda la raza y pocos sobrevivieron a la matanza. Ambos ni siquiera buscaron formar parte de aquella rebelión, los otros no escucharon la palabra de los dioses y por ello fueron condenados a morir, así que ellos son los pocos que quedan de sus especies. Dedicaron su vida a viajar por largos caminos hasta encontrarse con nuevas civilizaciones y reinos. Sobrevivieron a todas las guerras de los hombres y cuando se descubrió que tras el mar había tierra, Yuuri deseó algún día poder llegar allí. Víctor no descansó hasta lograrlo.

Mil quinientos años han pasado desde que ellos escucharon la profecía y se vieron obligados a unirse ante los dioses, pese a la diferencia de sus razas. Demasiados siglos para vivir juntos y conocerse. Nunca ha habido nadie más que ellos para complacerse y los siglos han dado muestra clara de ello, pues han sobrevivido incluso a los imperios, su amor es más fuerte.

En la suite de aquel barco que cruce de Francia a Estados Unidos, Yuuri mira a la luna menguante. Su esposo camina tras él con las ropas de las fiestas pues solo fueron un momento para disfrutar de los bailes a los que se han vuelto a aficionados, pero el cuerpo les pedía más. Las nuevas modas son cada vez más extravagantes y nada tiene que envidiarles a los bailes de la época victoriana.

—¿Tienes hambre, cariño? —le habla en francés, aquella lengua romance que han aprendido en todas sus versiones. Yuuri se gira y le sonríe. Lo convida a acercarse cuando levanta su brazo derecho para abrazarle y al hacerlo, la mano izquierda empieza a desatar la correa.

—Tengo hambre, amor.

—Siempre tienes hambre. —Víctor olfatea el aroma a licor, mar y muchedumbre que aún baila en sus cabellos—. No importa cuántas veces hayamos cruzado el mar, no te aburres. —Comparten besos. Yuuri deja caer el pantalón de su esposo y baja sus manos para jugar con su cola. Provoca de inmediato que el pene de Víctor se endurezca—. Estás ansioso.

—Tengo hambre, amor, siempre tengo hambre de ti.

Víctor suelta una carcajada y le ofrece su cuello. Yuuri no tarda en morder y Víctor suelta un jadeo profundo, porque siente a su cuerpo calentarse para el encuentro. Con suavidad arrastra la chaqueta negra que viste a Yuuri al suelo mientras su esposo bebe de su sangre. Le abre la camisa para tocarlo y al sentir como su corazón vuelve a palpitar, se estremece y busca desatar el pantalón con sus dedos para liberarlo. Yuuri no deja de acariciarlo conforme lame la sangre que brota y los agujeros que ha dejado, buscando alimentarse lo suficiente, con la confianza de que nunca será demasiado como para que Víctor colapse. Su sangre lo alimenta más que cualquier cosa que exista y Víctor ha demostrado en siglos ser suficiente para satisfacerlo en todos los sentidos.

Cuando acaba, saborea los restos y lame las heridas para curarlas. Luego Víctor bebe su sabor de la boca de Yuuri, abrazándolo.

—Pensé que tenías ganas de ver el mar —Víctor lo voltea cuando Yuuri se ha alimentado. Empuja contra el balcón el cuerpo blanco y desnudo para exponer su sexo, mientras Yuuri abre sus piernas.

—Te prefiero a ti, eternamente.

**Author's Note:**

> Notas de autor: Esta es mi primer pedido y estoy emocionada. Creo que desde que empecé a trabajar con los art trade con Ahsley Acosta, me di cuenta de que esto de salir de mi zona de confort y buscar realizar ideas de otros que me legan es genial, me retan como escritora y hago feliz a alguien. Es como tener doble beneficio. Por eso cuando vi la oportunidad, no quise pensarlo demasiado para lanzarme al vacío.
> 
> La idea original fue: Victuuri obvio de Yuuri vampiro y Victor hombre lobo que sean destinados a pesar de ser enemigos y que para unir a ambos clanes los obliguen a unirse y al principio se odien, pero luego se amen y allá fluff lemon hardcore amor y pasión.
> 
> Con base a eso, le puse mucho amor y pasión para desarrollar la historia en las diez mil palabras estipuladas. Espero de corazón que sea de tu gusto GirlFMA, estoy emocionada y te agradezco mucho por haber confiado en mí.
> 
> Espero que les guste a todos los que leen, la idea ha sido de GirlFMA y por eso los créditos de la historia original es de ella, yo solo me dedique a escribir conforme a su deseo y le puse un poco de mi estilo usual. 
> 
> Fernweh (alemán): Sentir nostalgia por un lugar al que nunca has ido.


End file.
